Tetsuya's Brother
by Hanyo4
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Sequel dari Tetsuya's Twin Sister yang menceritakan kehidupan absurd sang kakak ternista! /ga kreatif bikin judul/ Warn Inside! Mind to RnR?


**Tetsuya's Brother**

 **Chap 1**

Pertemuan pertamanya dengan orang itu sangatlah buruk. Tak pernah sesekali ia mengira bahwa orang dihadapannya ini adalah sosok yang dicintainya di masa depan. Ia datang ke tempat ini hanya untuk menjalin tali silaturahmi dengan adik bungsunya. Tidak ada niatan untuk memulai pertikaian atau bahkan tawuran. Dan di hadapannya kali ini, dua kubu saling lempar barang. Ia hanya diam mematung ketika orang itu menarik lengannya untuk mengajak lari.

* * *

 **Kurobas belong to Fujimaki Tadotoshi-sensei**

 **Fic ini merupakan sequel dari Tetsuya's Twin Sister.**

 **Genre : Romance, drama, friendship, family, comedy—gado-gado lah pokoknya.**

 **WARN : ShoAi. Typo dikarenakan Auto Corect atau human error atau campuran diantara keduanya. OOC. Tokyo!AU. Tata bahasa jelek.**

 **Happy Reading Minna~**

* * *

Chihiro datang mengunjungi Tokyo untuk bertemu dengan adiknya dan ibunya seorang diri. Adik perempuannya tidak bisa ikut karena satu-dua hal. Sambil menggenggam sercacik kertas kecil, ia melangkah keluar dari stasiun.

Kedua telinganya tersumpal earphone. Surai kelabunya tertutup kupluk berwarna hitam. Kesan trendy makin menonjol karena dirinya memakai kaos polos di sertai celana bahan berwarna hitam. Mungkin akan banyak gadis yang terkagum-kagum dengan penampilannya sekarang ini. Namun, berhubung ia memiliki hawa keberadaan yang lemah, tak banyak yang menyadarinya.

Raut wajah yang datar sedatar pantat panci menjadi topeng ampuh menutupi kegelisahan.

 _Ia tersesat. Di Tokyo._

Padahal tiga tahun yang lalu ia masih tinggal di kota ini. Dan ia masih ingat jalan dari rumah menuju stasiun. Tapi mengapa, tempat ini terasa… asing?

Tidak. Ia tidak salah turun. Seingatnya, di depan stasiun ada sebah toko buku yang dulu selalu ia kunjungi. Dan tadi, setelah keluar dari stasiun, toko buku itu masih ada. Lalu berjalan beberapa blok sebelum belok di samping mini market.

 _Tunggu. Mini market? Memangnya ada?_

Ah,

Seharusnya ia meminta Tetsuya untuk menjemputnya.

 **. . . . .**

NIjimura Shuuzo melirik sinis ke kumpulan orang di depan jendela. Tangan kanannya menjadi tumpuan untuk kepalanya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya iseng memain-mainkan sedotan. Ia merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati. Seharusnya ia bisa duduk tenang di rumah sambil menonton _anime_ favoritnya.

Semua bermula ketika teman sekelasnya mengajaknya untuk makan di salah satu restoran _fast food_ dekat sekolah mereka. Shuuzo galau. Kalau tidak ikut nanti akan di cap sebagai penyendiri yang anti sosial—padahal dirinya bukan penyendiri. Walaupun ya, terkadang ia memang memiliki dunianya sendiri.

Mencari alasan untuk menghindar pun tak ada gunanya. Dirinya pendusta yang buruk.

Dan disinilah ia berakhir sekarang. kedai majiba yang cukup ramai dengan suara teman-temannya yang sedang tertawa. Shuuzo hanya sesekali tersenyum untuk menanggapi.

Diantara keramaian ini, ia merasa sangat kesepian. Ada kekosongan hampa di dalam hatinya yang tidak bisa di jelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Ya, dari luar dirinya bagaikan remaja normal lainnya. Tapi entah mengapa, ada yang kurang.

Tapi apa?

Shuuzo tak mengerti.

Dering ponsel mengaburkan lamunannya. Kedua alisnya berkerut kebingungan. Moodnya bertambah buruk ketika melihat nama yang tertera di layar.

"Ya ada apa?" tanyanya ketus.

 _"Haizaki berbuat onar lagi."_

Shuuzo diam sejenak. Berusaha mencerna kabar yang bari di terimanya ini. Bibirnya maju beberapa senti. "Bukan kah sudah biasa?"

" _Tapi beda lagi. Ini tidak seperti_ _ **biasa**_ _nya. Orang yang katanya Haizaki pukuli membawa banyak orang_ "

Muncul lampu imajiner di atas kepala Shuuzo. "Maksudmu orang itu ingin mengajak tawuran?"

Teman-teman sekelas Shuuzo pun mendadak diam. Mendengar pertanyaan yang ia luncurkan. Mereka bermaksud untuk ikut menguping pembicaraan Kapten basket Teiko itu dengan seseorang di sebrang sana.

" _Ah! Ya! Seperti itu mungkin. Pantas saja beberapa diantara mereka membawa tongkat baseball dan gerigi sepeda"_

Raut wajah Shuuzo berubah jadi panik. "Dimana tempatnya? Aku akan segera datang!"

" _Distrik I lapangan belakang minimarket"_

Shuuzo langsung berdiri dari tempatnya. "Tunggu aku!" ucapnya tegas lalu mematikan sambungan telepon itu.

"Tawuran lagi? Ulah adik kelasmu dari klub basket itu?" Tanya salah satu teman Shuuzo.

"Adik kelas _kalian_. Mau ikut atau tidak?" Tawar Shuuzo.

Beberapa menimbang-nimbang ingin ikut atau tidak. Sebagian yang lain ada yang menggeleng ria. Shuuzo hanya menghembuskan napas kesal. Tak mau membuang waktu lebih lama, ia bertanya sekali lagi untuk memastikan. "Ikut atau tidak?"

"Kau saja ya Shuuzo!" ucap temannya yang lain.

Shuuzo mengangguk mengerti. Teman-temannya memang bukan mantan preman pasar sepertinya sehingga bernyali krupuk. Ia tidak keberatan. Toh, yang membuat masalah kan adik kelasnya dari klub basket. Tak ada sangkut pautnya deengan teman sekelasnya—walau _orang itu_ termasuk adik kelas mereka.

Ia pun melenggang keluar dari restoran fast food itu. Ucapan semoga berhasil dan hati-hati dari temannya ia hiraukan. Toh, mereka hanya berbasa-basi. Tidak setulus hati mengucapkannya. Jika bertemu dengan Haizaki nanti entah ia harus memukul atau mengucapkan terima kasih. Karena Haizaki selalu memberikannya hiburan di hidupnya yang monoton ini.

 **. . . . .**

Sebut saja ia buta arah. Karena dirinya telah melewati tempat yang sama sebanyak sepuluh kali. Oh, wow.

Baterai di ponselnya entah sejak kapan sudah habis. Dan ia tak hapal nomor ponsel ibunya ataupun adiknya. Bertanya pada orang yang lewat pun tak ada gunanya. Karena tempat ini sangat sepi. Wajar saja kan apabila komplek perumahan seperti ini sepi di jam kerja?

Jangan Tanya kenapa ia tak kembali saja ke stasiun. Ia bahkan sudah lupa rutenya. Mini market beratap merah tempat dimana ia selalu membeli es krim saat masih kecil menjadi targetnya. Karena kalau mini market itu ketemu, rumahnya sudah tak jauh lagi.

Suara riuh ejekan mempolusi pendengarannya. Ia pun segera bergegas menuju sumber suara. Berharap orang itu mau menolongnya.

Namun yang ia dapatkan, hanyalah dua kubu siswa berseragam SMP yang sedang debat sambil melontarkan seluruh isi kebun bintang.

"—Kalian itu memang lebih rendah dari pada keledai. Sudah jelas kalau sejak lama, kalian seenaknya saja mengambil daerah kami" seru kubu bergakuran hitam.

Kubu tersebut lebih Nampak seperti kumpulan yakuza dibanding murid gakurannya di modifikasi sehingga mirip dengan bocah berandalan. Sebagian dari mereka ada yang malah asik dengan rokok, padahal mereka sendiri belum cukup umur untuk merokok. Sebagian lainnya memainkan gerigi sepeda. Mungkin untuk menakuti lawan mereka?

"Tapi kalian memeras siswa dari sekolah kami!" ucap seseorang bersurai kelabu dari kubu biru lantang.

Kubu yang ini terlihat sangat normal. Kebanyakkan dari mereka hanya mengenakan kemeja biru yang lengannya di gulung sampai siku. Tak ada pakaian yang di modifikasi yang kemungkinan merusak pandangan. Beberapa orang dari kubu tersebut berdiri dibelakang masih dengan pakaian lengkap dengan jas putih berlogo SMP Teiko.

 _Tunggu, Teiko?_

Chihiro mematung.

Bukankah Teiko adalah tempat adik bungsunya bersekolah? Berarti ada kemungkinan kalau…

Manik kelabunya meneliti wajah orang-orang dari kubu biru satu persatu.

 _Ah, aman._

Ia takut kalau adiknya menjadi salah satu siswa berandal yang ada di tempat itu. secara, tubuh adiknya itu kecil dan ringkih. Secara tidak sengaja tersenggol saja, bisa jadi ia terluka. Hah, sungguh pikiranya terlalu jauh.

Ingin mencari aman, Chihiro minggat dari tempat yang kian memanas itu. Ia tak mau jadi korban salah sasaran. Ia juga tak berminat untuk ikut campur dengan memanggil petugas berwajib. Toh, ponselnya sedang krisis baterai kan?

Ketika ia mulai untuk melangkahkan kakinya,

"BERISIK! AYO KITA SIKAT AJA!"

"AYOO!"

Pertempuran itu sudah dimulai. Dengan eloknya benda-benda mati beterbangan di angkasa. Mulai dari kaleng minuman bersoda, botol-botol kaca, hingga batu bata.

Niatnya awalnya pun terurungkan secara sepihak. Kakinya entah mengapa tak mau menurutinya. Ia malah diam membeku disana. Ya, ia memang pengecut. Dirinya bukan pemuda yang belajar ilmu pertahanan diri. Ia lebih suka berkutat dengan novel-novel fiksi. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja, dirinya menjadi korban salah sasaran.

 _Setidaknya sebelum berangkat tadi, aku sudah menghapus seluruh historyku di laptop._

"Hey, jangan diam saja! Kalau mau selamat ayo lari!"

Sebuah suara menyadarkannya kembali ke kenyataan. Tanpa ia sadari, dirinya sudah berlari. Tangan kirinya di genggam erat oleh orang asing berambut hitam. Merasakan ada sekelompok orang yang mengejar mereka—dirinya dan pemuda itu, Chihiro menambah kecepatan larinya. Membuatnya kini berada di depan sang _penyelamat._

 **. . . . .**

Shuuzo hanya menenggelamkan kedua tangannya kedalam celana bahan. Tak berniat mengikuti alur pertikaian yang berada di hadapannya. Sejak awal, mereka sudah kalah jumlah. Terlebih lagi, sang lawan membawa persenjataan. Kubunya hanya bermodalkan bogem mentah.

Pilihan terbaik, adalah kabur.

Tapi kapan?

Tidak ada celah dalam adu mulut kali ini. Haizaki hanya bertugas sebagai umpan untuk mengulur waktu. Sedangkan Shuuzo harus bertanggung jawab atas semua kepala yang ada di situ minus kubu lawan dan Haizaki. Secara, Haizaki adalah awal dari semua ini.

Dilihatnya, alur yang mulai a lot.

 _Pasti sebentar lagi mereka akan menyerang._

Shuuzo bergegas mendekati teman satu almamaternya. "Kalau aku beri tanda, Kalian semua kabur. Biarkan saja Haizaki di belakang. Keselamatan kalian nomor satu" bisiknya. Orang tersebut mengangguk mantap lalu mulai menyebarkan pesan berantai itu.

Tak lama,

"BERISIK! AYO KITA SIKAT AJA!"

"AYOO!"

Kubu lawan mulai melempari segala macam benda ke arahnya. Shuuzo berteriak lantang, "LARI!" sebagian kubu biru mulai tercerai berai menyelamatkan diri. Terserah lawannya mau mengejeknya pecundang atau apa. Hanya orang bodoh yang mau bertaruh nyawa di arena konyol seperti ini.

Ia pun segera bersiap menyusul kawan-kawannya. Namun maniknya terpaku pada pemuda yang kebetulan bersurai kelabu juga yang terlihat seperti penduduk sipil. Ia bingung, kenapa pemuda itu malah diam membatu di tempat seperti ini. Ingin bunuh diri?

Entah karena refleks heroiknya atau apa, Shuuzo menangkap tangan kiri pemuda itu.

"Hey, jangan diam saja! Kalau mau selamat ayo lari!" lalu menariknya menjauhi tempat itu.

"WOI JANGAN KABUR! PENGECUT LU!"

Tak lama, Shuuzo sudah di ekori oleh banyak orang.

 _Ah sialan!_ Umpatnya dalam hati.

Beruntung, dia hapal daerah ini. Dengan sigap, ia menarik tangan sang pemuda yang hendak berlari lurus. Mereka masuk ke gang-gang sempit. Membuat lawannya kesusahan.

 _Belok kiri, dua rumah lagi belok kanan, lalu kanan lagi, dan terakhir bersembunyi di balik tong sampah._

Merasakan adanya seleksi alam diantara orang yang mengejarnya, Shuuzo langsung menyeret orang yang diselamatkannya. Menyembunyikan diri mereka di balik tembok. Napas keduanya tak beraturan. Masing-masing berlomba menangkap oksigen demi memenuhi kapasitas paru-paru.

"AYO CEPAT! SEPERTINYA MEREKA LURUS!"

Dalam hati, Shuuzo bersyukur. Ada salah satu diantara pengejarnya yang juga hapal tempat ini. Dengan begitu, ia jadi dapat menipunya dengan mudah.

Tidak, Shuuzo tidak mengambil jalan lurus. Ia justru berhenti di salah satu gang buntu. Menyembunyikan dirinya. Sungguh trik yang pintar sekaligus licik untuk mengecoh lawannya. Merasa aman, kepalanya mendongkak memeriksa area sekitar.

"Ah, Sudah pergi mereka semua"

Ia pun kembali menarik pergelangan tangan sang pemuda kelabu. Tapi,

"Mau apa kau?" tanyanya curiga.

Shuuzo menatap manik kelabu itu. "kalau kita terus bersembunyi disini, mereka pasti tahu"

Sang Pemuda malah menatapnya sinis. "Aku kan tidak ada sangkut pautnya dalam pertikaian kalian" ucapnya ketus.

Shuuzo mulai dongkol.

 _Dasar tak tahu terima kasih_

"Kau sudah ikut berlari bersama ku. Mereka akan mengira kau salah satu dari kami"

"Bukan kemauanku ikut lari dengan mu"

Empat segitiga siku-siku imajiner mulai muncul di dahi Shuuzo. Dengan kasar, ia melepas cengkraman tangannya. "Ya sudah, pergi sana!"

Chihiro—pemuda kelabu itu, mengernyitkan alisnya. "Ano,"

Shuuzo menatapnya sinis. "Apa lagi?"

"Apa kau tau minimarket beratap merah di dekat sini?" tanyanya polos.

"Hah?"

 **. . . . .**

Shuuzo hanya berjalan dalam diam. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Rasanya, orang yang kini berjalan di sampingnya mirip dengan salah satu kenalannya. Tapi siapa?

Kalau dilihat dari warna rambutnya, sudah pasti mirip Haizaki bukan? Tapi shuuzo merasa, pemuda ini bahkan tidak mengenali Haizaki.

Wajahnya sedatar papan, perawakannya yang sedikit kurus di tambah kulit yang putih pucat.

 _Siapa?_

Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia memijit keningnya. Sungguh, bisa-bisanya ia di manfaatkan oleh orang asing seperti ini. Ya, walaupun sebenarnya orang itu hanya minta tolong untuk diantarkan ke sebuah mini market.

"Kalian dari Teiko?"

Shuuzo memajukan bibirnya. "Ya, ada apa memangnya?"

Chihiro memandang lurus sama sekali tidak memiliki minat untuk melirik lawan bicaranya. "Ku kira Teiko sekolah elit. Tak ku sangka kalian malah melakukan hal konyol seperti tadi"

Shuuzo menghembuskan napas berat. "Bisakah kau melupakan hal yang terjadi tadi? Itu sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan reputasi sekolah kami"

"tak ada hubungannya namun sangat berpotensi untuk menghancurkan nama baik Teiko" ucapnya ketus.

"Dengar yaa tuan _korban salah sasaran_. Bisakah kau merahasiakan hal ini? Itu akan sangat membantu"

"Huh, tahu begitu seharusnya aku tak mengijinkan Tetsuya masuk ke Teiko"

Hening sejenak,

Shuuzo diam mematung. Membiarkan Chihiro jalan di depannya.

 _Tetsuya? Kuroko Tetsuya?_

"Kau siapanya Tetsuya?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Chihiro menhentikan langkahnya. Memutar tubuhnya sehingga berhadapan dengan pemuda bersurai hitam itu. Raut wajahnya bingung.

"Aku kakaknya. Kau kenal adikku?"

 **. . . . .**

Dengan senang hati, Shuuzo akan mengucapkan terima kasih yang sangat **tulus** , kepada adik kelasnya yang sudah ubanan itu. Tapi yaa, mau bagaimana lagi. Dirinya jagoan di Teiko. Tak ada penerus jejak _preman_ Teiko selain dirinya. Bibir kelebihan gennya yang selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar menjadi salah satu kategori yang sangat dicari oleh para _senpai_ nya terdahulu. Intinya, Shuuzo tidak pernah mau jadi preman sekolah! Tapi dia dengan terpaksa harus mengemban tugas yang cukup berat itu. padahal, dirinya bukan orang yang berandal.

Masalahnya kali ini bertumpu pada si wajah menjengkelkan—Haizaki. Andai saja _kouhai_ super lincahnya itu tidak membuat masalah, dirinya tak perlu repot-repot di seret keruang bp.

Bisa dibilang kejadian kemarin sore bocor hingga ke telinga para guru killer. Dan disinilah Shuuzo berakhir. Meratapi nasib karena ialah penanggung jawab segala kekacauan ini.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa yang memulai!" palu sudah di ketuk. Keputusan mutlak ada di depan mata. "Kau beserta para anak buahmu akan di skors selama tiga hari"

Sang guru menatap tajam dirinya yang hanya bisa tertunduk malu.

Miris bukan? Jika seseorang hanya bisa menilai orang lain dari satu persepsi. Padahal, Shuuzo bukanlah tersangka. Ia korban. Termasuk para _anak buah_ nya.

Beruntung mental sang kapten sekuat baja. Ia tidak akan memohon meminta keringanan hukuman. Membela diripun tak akan berakibat banyak. Ia tak memiliki bukti apapun tuk mengakui bahwa dirinya benar-benar tak bersalah.

Semua bermula ketika acara kejar mengejar itu berakhir.

Dirinya yang sedang di kejutkan oleh kenyataan bahwa orang asing yang tadi ditolongnya merupakan kakak dari _primadona_ -nya pemain basket Teiko, terkena bogem mentah yang melayang ke arahnya tiba-tiba.

Seketika itu juga ia sadar bahwa dirinya sudah terkepung.

Dilirik kanan-kiri, lawannya lebih dari lima orang. Delapan mungkin? Ditambah pula senjata dadakan yang mereka bawa seperti potongan kayu dan botol _sake_ kosong. Dirinya sangat kalah jumlah. Refleks, ia menengok ke kanan memastikan bahwa _korban salah sasaran_ yang tadi di selamatkannya baik-baik saja.

Namun, entah sejak kapan. Orang itu menghilang bak di telan bumi.

Shuuzo sendirian. Satu lawan delapan.

Tapi itu masih jauh lebih baik dari pada ia menyusahkan sang _korban salah sasaran._ Lagipula, melawan delapan orang dengan hanya bermodalkan bogem mentah bukanlah hal yang sulit baginya. Begini-gini dirinya seperti tokoh _anime_ favoritnya yang hanya bisa memukul tapi pukulannya bisa membuat sang lawan tepar tak , jangan salahkan Shuuzo jika esok kedelapan orang ini tak bisa berjalan dengan nyaman sambil menikmati terpaan angin sejuk.

Setelah selama sejam penuh ia mendengar seriosa indah yang mempolusi pendengarannya, acara wawancara dadakan itu di tutup dengan sebuah ketukan palu mantap yang membuat dirinya menggerutu setengah mati.

Tak mau menumpuk rasa kekesalan, dirinya pamit undur diri. Caci maki ia terima dengan lapang dada. Memang pukulan yang ia layangkan kemarin itu tidak main-main. Padahal dirinya hanya dalam mode mempertahankan diri. Bukan menyerang. Hanya saja jika manusia berada dalam keadaan terdesak, selalu ada kekuatan tambahan yang keluar bukan?

Sambil memandangi tangan kanannya yang kini terbungkus perban putih, Shuuzo menghela napas. Haruskah ia menghajar Haizaki hari ini?

 **. . . . .**

Chihiro menatap sang adik tajam. Sangat tajam sehingga menimbulkan raut curiga dari orang yang di tatapnya.

"Jangan begitu nii-san. Aku masih _straight_. Aku masih ingin punya istri yang bergender wanita" ucap Tetsuya datar sambil menyeruput susu putihnya.

Chihiro melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki keinginan untuk menikahimu, Tetsuya. Kalau Tetsuna mungkin jangan di Tanya. Aku akan selalu antri paling depan kalau dia membuka lowongan jodoh"

Gelas kosong di taruh kasar. Menimbulkan bunyi dentingan cukup keras ketika alas permukaan benda silinder itu mendarat di meja yang dilapisi kaca juga. "Lalu apa?" Tanya Tetsuya sinis

Chihiro memutar kedua manik kelabunya. "Aku ingin kau pindah dari Teiko! Sekolah itu buruk! Kemarin aku melihatnya sedang tawuran dengan sekolah bergakuran hitam"

Tetsuya mengoleskan selai stroberi keatas roti bakarnya. "Jangan mencap buruk sesuatu terlalu cepat nii-san. Kurasa kau harus melihat dunia lebih jauh lagi"

Kening si sulung berkerut. "Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu"

Roti yang atasnya kini berwarna kemerahan itu masuk ke dalam bibir _plum_ sang bocah. "Intinya, nii-san jangan lihat dari satu perspektif saja. Kurasa Nijimura- _senpai_ bukan orang yang seburuk nii-san pikirkan"

"Nijimura- _senpai_?" kerutan makin dalam. Berusaha mencerna kata-kata yang baru di terimanya.

Tetsuya mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Nijimura- _senpai_. Orang berambut hitam yang kemarin menyelamatkan nii-san" ucapnya sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan pamit pergi kesekolah

Dan pada saat itu raut wajah Chihiro makin kebingungan. Satu pertanyaan memenuhi otaknya.

Bagaimana Tetsuya tahu kalau kemarin ada pemuda yang menyelamatkan dirinya?

 **. . . . .**

Hiruk pikuk kota Tokyo tidak bisa menariknya dari rasa kesal. Shuuzo menendang kasar sampah kaleng minuman bersoda yang ada di hadapannya. Tak mau terkena denda karena dirinya tidak bertindak sebagai warga Negara yang baik, ia berjalan mendekati benda itu lagi. Lalu melemparkannya ke tong sampah yang jaraknya cukup jauh. Jangan di Tanya ia meleset atau tidak. Kapten basket Teiko bukanlah sebuah gelar yang ia dapatkan dengan mudah.

Namun sepertinya titel itu melekat takkan lama lagi. Sikap buruknya yang berulang kali kepergok berkelahi dengan sekolah lain membuat guru pembimbingnya serta sang pelatih ragu. Shuuzo memang bukanlah contoh yang baik.

Tapi dirinya tidak dicap berandalan di Teiko.

Para _anak buah_ -nya mengakui bahwa Shuuzo merupakan sosok yang sangat mereka hormati karena rela mengemban tanggung jawab besar—menjaga ketentraman siswa Teiko lewat jalur _belakang_. Bisa dibilang ia pembela kebenaran yang di anggap penjahat oleh orang awam.

Dan karena hal itulah, Shuuzo harus rela bolak-balik di panggil guru bp.

Padahal, yang ia lakukan adalah benar. Walaupun kadang menggunakan kekerasan.

Tak mau berlama-lama menyesali segala perbuatannya, kakinya melangkah menuju salah satu _game center_. Walaupun ia di skors, ia tak mau pulang kerumah. Bukan, ia bukannya pengecut yang takut di marahi oleh orang tuanya. Hanya saja, ia tak ingin sang ayah yang sangat di hormatinya itu kecewa.

Beban yang dipikulnya sangat berat untuk anak yang sebentar lagi menginjak kelas tiga SMP. Karena itulah kadang ia merasakan kekosongan di relung hatinya. Tapi hal itu tak lantas membuatnya tuk bertingkah 'nakal'. Dirinya bukan orang yang butuh perhatian sehingga melakukan hal bodoh. Walaupun kejadian kemarin merupakan hal terbodoh yang pernah ia lakukan. Oh, hey. Pertahanan diri itu pentingkan?

Sambil tersenyum miris, ia melangkahkan kaki menuju salah satu _racing game_. Dirinya butuh hiburan. Hatinya butuh istirahat.

Agar tidak kembali terkoyak, lagi.

 **. . . . .**

Chihiro sekarang sudah ingat jalan kembali kerumahnya!

Dan dengan **ke-sok-tahu-an-nya** yang berlebihan, ia ijin untuk berkeliling kota masa kecilnya ini. Tetsuya sedang bersekolah. Ibunya juga sedang sibuk untuk berangkat bekerja. hanya dirinya yang pengangguran.

Jangan di Tanya kenapa ia tak sekolah. Dirinya kelas tiga. Dan sekarang sedang masa libur panjang akhir semester. Semua ujian sudah ia lakukan musim dingin kemarin. Termasuk ujian masuk SMA.

Sakura masih menguncup. Namun ajaibnya, tahun ini musim dingin terasa sangat pendek. Di penghujung maret seperti ini, suhu di jepang lumayan hangat. Sehingga tak perlu lah memakai baju tebal berlebihan.

Sebuah _game center_ menyita perhatiannya. Di luar tempat itu, Nampak salah satu _action figure_ tokoh _anime_ favoritnya sedang bertengger anggun di mesin _ufo catcher_. Melihat ada kesempatan emas, _wibu_ berambut perak ini langsung melesat ke tkp.

Koin di keluarkan dari dompet. Kosentrasi dikumpulkan agar koin itu tak terbuang sia-sia. Letak benda incarannya bisa dibilang cukup sulit. Terkepung oleh _action figure_ lain yang sayangnya tak memikat minat sang pemuda.

"Huh," desahan keluar dari pemuda itu. "menyingkirlah _kirito_ sialan. Aku hanya butuh _asuna_ mu" ucapnya tajam.

Tombol di tekan setelah pencapit di gerakkan menuju tempat yang memungkinkan. Matanya menatap lekat capit tersebut. Hatinya merapalkan doa supaya sang pencapit berhasil medapatkan salah satu _wifu_ nya.

"Sialan! Masih kurang ke kanan" Chihiro kembali mengumpat setelah melihat pencapit yang melenceng dari titik target.

"Kurasa kau seharusnya memberi jarak dengan target. Jangan langsung di taruh di atasnya" ucap sesesorang tiba-tiba.

Chihiro memutar tubuhnya. Kedua irisnya membulat. "Kau?!"

Shuuzo tersenyum kaku. "Halo, kita bertemu lagi. Kakaknya Kuroko Tetsuya" ucapnya sinis.

 **. . . . .**

Untuk kedua kalinya dalam dua hari berturut-turut, Shuuzo masuk ke kedai majiba yang sama, memesan menu yang sama, dan duduk di tempat yang sama—pinggir jendela yang langsung menghadap ke arah trotoar jalanan.

"Jadi kau bolos?" Tuduh Chihiro.

Shuuzo memandang lawannya malas. Sungguh, tak bisakah hal ini tidak di ungkit-ungkit lagi? Sambil menghela napas mendinginkan kepalanya, ia membuang wajah. "Akan sangat mudah jika aku hanya membolos seperti tuduhanmu itu. sayangnya aku tidak membolos. Pagi tadi aku berangkat sekolah seperti biasanya"

"Lalu kenapa kau ada disini disaat jam sekolah?"

"Bisakah kau tidak mencampuri urusan orang? Aku tidak akan peduli kalau kau juga mencapku sebagai bocah berandalan"

"Kau bukan berandalan," manik Shuuzo membulat. Terkejut akan hal yang Chihiro katakana barusan. "Setidaknya seorang berandalan takkan menyelamatkan orang asing yang tidak di kenalnya"

Shuuzo terharu. Sungguh. Baru kali ini orang asing yang mencapnya sebagai orang baik. Ralat, ia hanya tak dibilang berandalan. Dan entah mengapa hal tersebut membuat hatinya terasa, sejuk?

Wajahnya tiba-tiba memanas. Dirinya tak biasa di perlakukan seperti ini. "Te-terima kasih" ucapnya pelan sangat pelan seperti bisikkan. Namun Chihiro masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Untuk apa berterima kasih. Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih dan minta maaf karena menghilang tiba-tiba kemarin. Tapi sepertinya, kemarin kau benar-benar tidak butuh bantuan dari orang lain"

Shuuzo menggeleng. "Kau tak usah minta maaf. Memang kami yang sudah menyusahkanmu. Seharusnya kami tidak meladeni tantangan sekolah itu"

Chihiro menyenderkan punggungnya yang mulai kaku. "Aku cukup terkejut kemarin kalau sekolah elit Teiko melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. tapi yaa, tidak ada yang sempurna. Jiwa muda itu seperti bensin. Kalau tersulut sedikit saja, bisa langsung membara. Apalagi kalau menyangkut solidaritas. Jadi aku tak bisa menyalahkanmu begitu saja"

Kening Shuuzo berkerut. "Aku tahu intinya kau tidak menyalahkan aku. Dan aku cukup berterima kasih akan hal itu. tapi apa hubungannya dengan bensin?" tanyanya polos.

Dan setidaknya, biarkan Chihiro mengabsen seluruh penghuni kebun binatang di dalam hatinya.

 **. . . . .**

 _Rasa penasaran membuatnya membututi sang bungsu tercinta. Kekurangan yang dimilikinya saat ini ia rasa cukup berguna._

 _"Ohayou Tetsuya" sapa salah satu teman adiknya ramah._

 _"Doumo, Akashi-kun" Tetsuya membungkuk sopan._

 _Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan berdampingan. Membuat rasa cemburu Chihiro terbit tiba-tiba._

 _"Kau tahu kemarin Nijimura-senpai tawuran dengan salah satu sekolah yang kalah tanding basket dengan kita?"_

 _Adiknya mengangguk. "Aku jadi kasihan pada Nijimura-senpai"_

 _Orang yang di panggil Akashi-kun mengangguk menyetujui. "Dia itu seperti pahlawan yang diperlakukan sebagai penjahat. Seharusnya aku bisa membantunya lebih banyak. Berhubung, akukan wakil kapten basket Teiko"_

 _Tetsuya tersenyum tipis. Setipis kertas. "Iya"_

 _Setelah mendengar percakapan tersebut, ada rasa bersalah yang berkecambuk dalam diri Chihiro. Ia merasa menjadi salah satu orang yang terlalu berprasangka buruk. Padahal kemarin, dirinya sudah di tolong. Bukannya berterima kasih, ia malah egois menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri._

 _"Nijimura kah? Namanya?" gumamnya._

 **. . . . .**

"Jadi, kau mau menemaniku berkeliling kota ini? Yaa, mengingat kau juga tidak bisa pulang karena ini masih jam sekolah. Setidaknya untuk membunuh waktu?" Chihiro menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Kau mengajakku kencan?"

"PD banget" Chihiro membuang mukanya ke arah lain. "Pasti kau sedang suntuk kan? Mau mencari hiburan? Lumayan tuh buat nyegerin pikiran"

" _Lu_ ngajak _gue_ ke hotel gitu? Ihh, kita kan masih SMP"

Dengan cepat, Chihiro mencari dinding terdekat untuk membenturkan kepalanya. Satu hal yang baru ia ketahui, pikiran orang ini sangat _gesrek_. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak menerima pukulan dari lawannya saat berkelahi, otaknya jadi bergeser sedikit?

"Najis. _gue_ kan ngajaknya baik-baik ya. Lagi pikiran _lu_ kejauhan. Gue masih _straight_ yaa. Masih demen ngeliat yang berisi. Ga tepos kayak lu" sindir Chihiro.

"Ga ada orang homo bilang homo" bibir Shuuzo mengkerucut.

Empat siku-siku bertengger indah di jidat Chihiro "Hobi _lu_ nyari ribut yaa"

"Kenapa? Masalah sama hobi _gue_?"

Chihiro mempercepat langkahnya. Tak mau berlama-lama dengan orang yang mungkin akan membuat dirinya terkena darah tinggi.

"Nyesel _gue_ ketemu sama _lu_ hari ini" ucapnya ketus.

Shuuzo masih mengekori "Ih kok gitu aja marah sih?"

Chihiro menulikan pendengarannya. Dan makin mempercepat langkahnya. Meninggalkan Shuuzo di belakang.

Melihat punggung lawanya menjauh, ia diam sesaat.

"Pada akhirnya, aku selalu menyakiti orang, karena lisanku… ya?" gumamnya menyesal.

Hiruk pikuk Tokyo memisahkan keduanya. Yang satu masih mempertahan kan egonya yang tinggi sehingga tak menyadari bahwa orang yang tadi bersamanya sudah tertinggal jauh di belakang. Yang satu lagi masih mematung. Menyesali kebiasaan buruk yang kadang kelewatan.

Mereka sama-sama tidak mau mengakui.

Bahwa saat bersama, keduanya sama-sama merasa nyaman.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Yoo, sesuai janji Ha-Chan di akhir chapter Tetsuya's Twin Sister, Ha-Chan bikin sequelnya xD**

 **tapi pairingnya bukan AkaxFemKuro :"(**

 **So minna,**

 **mind to RnR?**

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu~**

 **-Hanyo4-**


End file.
